


Risky Biznu

by Killer_ko



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dennis is jealous, M/M, Mac is here, Mac is queer, get used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_ko/pseuds/Killer_ko
Summary: Charlie's work gets him injured. It's not like any of his normal work accidents where he can just walk it off. It's the kind that makes Mac worry about him more than usual





	Risky Biznu

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a game grumps reference

Charlie Kelly was a simple man on the outside. Just a janitor at a bar ran by him and his best friends. If anyone asked about the details of his life, they'd probably hear more than they'd be comfortable with.

Charlie Kelly was a man who had a whore for a mom and no one who would admit to be his father. He couldn't read or write, and he was molested by his uncle multiple times. His friends in highschool were the other freaks and social rejects that would put up with him. To put it simply, Charlie was a generally fucked up kid.

He didn't have too much to worry about, though, because he always had his best friend, Ronald "Mac" McDonald by his side. Mac and Charlie always had each other. When Mac's dad was being arrested, when Christmas came around and Charlie had no one to spend time with, or all the times he felt alone in highschool. Mac was his rock, and ever since highschool, he's been in love with his rock.

He always hid his feelings in his work. All his anger went towards bashing rats. All of his joy and excitement went towards fucking around with his friends at the bar, and he hid his sadness in bathroom cleaning. His friend and a co-owner of the bar, Dennis, came up with the term Charlie Work. Any work he and Mac didn't want to do would go to Charlie, and he usually never minded. The work couldn't really be done by Dennis and Mac. The last time either of them tried to fix something, it was a broken heat pipe in the basement that they taped back together. They were luck neither of them were burned by it.

Charlie was in that basement now, moving around the clutter and clearing the entrance to the security room. Charlie was moving a box full of beer. Everything that he did could be heard upstairs, so he had to be extra careful not to drop the box. Dennis and Mac were upstairs, and Dennis would come down and kick his ass if he shattered any of the bottles.

He heard a shrill whistling sound echo through the room. He looked around the room, confused. "CHARLIE! WHAT'S WHISTLING DOWN THERE?" He heard Mac's voice yell from upstairs. "I DON'T KNOW!" The rat man yelled back up. "WELL MAKE IT SHUT UP!" Mac yelled again.

Charlie sighed. He picked up a box of beers and looked around the room to find the source of the whistling.

Charlie heard a loud popping sound behind him, and a sudden burst of pain from his back. He screamed loudly and collapsed to the ground. The box smashed and the bottles shattered underneath Charlie. The whistling sound got louder, and Charlie couldn't move. He laid in the sticky pile of booze and broken glass, in pain and having to listen to the scream of the broken pipe.

 

"God, I hate that damn whistle..." Dennis said, tightening his grip of his half empty beer bottle. "I thought that Charlie would have that fixed by now," Mac said. "I'm gonna go check on him." He sighed, getting up and walking down the stairs. "Charlie? Where are- OH GOD! DENNIS, GET DOWN HERE!" Mac shouted, looking down at Charlie's body. He looked around the room in a panic and identified Charlie's assultant. The old pipe Dennis had "fixed" months ago had broken. The hot steam blasted Charlie in the back and had made him land in the beer. The puddle looked like it had a red tint to it, leaving Mac to assume it was Charlie's blood.

"Shit, the beer!" Dennis yelled as he got downstairs. "This isn't about the beer! Charlie's really hurt!" Mac explained in a rush. "He's about to be for ruining all of this!" Dennis growled. "He needs a hospital! Let's go!" Mac demanded, lifting Charlie's small body off the sticky floor. He made sure not to touch Charlie's scorched back to avoid more pain. He looked at Charlie's chest and noticed the small glass bits digging into his chest. "You're taking him in your car. He's dirtier than usually somehow. It'll ruin my seats." Dennis argued. "Whatever, now come on!" Mac yelled, running up the stairs with the unconscious man before Dennis could argue.

 

The drive to the hospital felt like forever to Mac. Dennis had to drive, or else he'd have to hold onto Charlie. The doctors took him into a room to examine the injuries while Dennis and Mac had to sit in the waiting room. No seeing if Charlie was okay till they were allowed to go in.

"Why were you so worried about Charlie? He probably wouldn't worry about you like this, you know." Dennis informed, looking at Mac. Mac sighed. "You wouldn't understand. Charlie has been my best friend since we were kids, I can't just let him get hurt!" Mac said, voice raising slightly. Dennis rolled his eyes. "I've been your friend..." He grumbled. "Yeah, but Charlie's different..." Mac sighed, looking away from Dennis with a slight blush. "Why don't you just bang him?" Dennis asked.

"What?!" Mac asked loudly. "Stop yelling jackass we're in a hospital!" Dennis whispered harshly. "Well why are you telling me to bang Charlie?" Mac asked, lowering his tone. "Because it's damn obvious that you like him!" Dennis said. "Just because we took him to the hospital?" Mac asked. "No, it's more than that. It's everything! You've had time to let this stupid little crush boil up for years, and now whenever I'm not with you, you're with Charlie!" Dennis yelled, envy clear in his voice.

Mac sighed. He really was bad at keeping his love a secret. "You might be right..." Mac muttered. "How do I know that he likes me back though?" He asked, looking over at Dennis. "I don't fucking know man, it's your boyfriend." He said. Dennis stood up and looked down at Mac. "I'm going go take care of the bar. That pipe has to be replaced probably. I'm taking your car, so tell me when you need a ride home." The brunette said before walking out.

A few minutes after Dennis left, a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Is there anyone named... Ronald McDonald in here?" She asked, stifling a giggle. Mac stood up and walked over to her. "Yeah, I'm Mac." He said. "Well Mac, your friend Charles is fine and he wanted me to tell you he wanted to see you. I can show you to his room if you'd like " She offered, showing Mac a kind smile. Mac seemed to relax at that and nod. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Mac was standing in Charlie's room, watching him look around and observe the area. "Dude, I'm telling you, that morphine stuff was awesome. I couldn't feel shit!" Charlie said with the energy of a man who didn't have intense 2nd degree burns on his back. "That's the point of it, Charlie. You got hurt really fucking bad," Mac said, sadness hidden in his voice. "What happened?"

"That fucking pipe finally broke! It just shot up at me... Shit! I gotta clean that mess up later!" Charlie said to himself. "Charlie, I'll get it. Don't worry." Mac said softly. Charlie smiled a bit. "Thanks buddy. For that and for taking me here." He said. Mac smiled in return. "Yeah, no problem."

"So how come you took me here instead of leaving me to die with the rat bastards?" Charlie asked, looking up at Mac. Mac smiled softly. "Cause I need you." He admitted, blushing softly. "Oh yeah, you kinda do. Someone's gotta do the Charlie work." The injured man chuckled. Mac's smile dropped. 'I just told him how I need him and how I like him, and this dumbass doesn't even understand!' Mac thought angrily.

"Charlie, you jackass, I mean I love you!" Mac yelled, looking down at the surprised brunette. Mac's face heated up and anxiety flooded into his mind. "Well why didn't you say that earlier?!" Charlie asked loudly. "I didn't think you'd like me! I know how obsessed you are with the waitress, so I didn't think I had a chance!" Mac explained, tears forming in his eyes. "I just did that to hide my gay! Dennis woulda been such a dick about it!" Charlie yelled.

Mac was shocked. "So do you like me like I like you?" He asked nervously. "Yeah man! I always did!" Charlie smiled. Mac walked closer to Charlie and pulled him into a gentle hug. Charlie immediately hugged back and smiled widely. Fuck what Dennis and the gang would say.

 

Fuck Dennis


End file.
